


Texts, Distractions and a Date

by highsintheskies



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-16 02:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18085691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highsintheskies/pseuds/highsintheskies
Summary: Inspired by that cute as heck text message in which Alex is needy and has to be in direct contact with Mia at all times.





	Texts, Distractions and a Date

_Donnerstag 08:37_

 

Mia lingers by the front steps of her apartment, shifting from side to side as she checks for the sight of an unmistakable black Porsche. Unable to spot the car, she checks her messages again, reviewing the conversation with her boyfriend from the previous night and wondering if he really wasn’t going to show up.

 

 

A: What are you doing? 

M: Studying.

 A: Not thinking about me? 

M: Definitely not.

What are you doing?

A: Thinking about you. 

M: <3

 A: Hey, is it ok if you ride your bike to school tomorrow?

The Porsche told me it needs a break from your driving ;) 

M: hahahaha

Ok. Why?

A: Going to school in the fourth period.

Need to do some business in the morning.

#ishereallythatrich

 

Mia scans the street one more time before sighing and making her way over to her bike and unfastening it from the rack. Her phone pings with a notification, and she can’t help the way the corners of her mouth lift in anticipation with a text from Alex.

 

A: Good morning! 

M: Good morning!

 A: On your way to school now? 

M: You really not coming over this morning?

A: Sorry, important business remember?

But I’m flattered that you miss me already. 

M: Fine.

I’ll see you later then.

A: I miss you too.

Love you.

 

Stuffing her phone into her pocket, Mia finally leaves. There was definitely something going on with Alex.

 

* * *

 

_Donnerstag 13:14_

 

Mia was trying very hard (but failing miserably) to pay attention to the last few minutes of class. In her mind, the words that were coming out of the teacher’s mouth were a mix of syllables that were randomly strung together and did not make any sense. She had been like this lately, with her mind being pulled in a hundred different places, and one of the reasons why was currently sitting across from her on the other side of the room. The class did not have any assigned seating but Mia and Alex had both decided (mostly Mia) that they would sit away from each other in class so as to avoid any distractions. The problem was that Mia was distracted, very much so, and her focus almost always was directed at her boyfriend and watching the way his micro-expressions changed as he listened intently to the discussions that were happening around him. Oftentimes, much to her embarrassment, he would catch her staring at him, and to make it worse he would tease her further by winking (and goddamn, that wink left her feeling hot inside).

 

She was quickly pulled out of her reverie when she noticed everyone packing up and she quickly followed suit and happily walked over to where Alex was waiting for her with an outstretched hand. 

 

“Business finished?”

 

Alex nodded then gave her a light kiss on the cheek.

 

“Lunch with the girls?”

 

Mia hummed in response.

 

When they arrived at the table, the girls were already there. Since Mia and Alex had gotten back together, Alex had been making a conscious effort to try and fit into Mia’s life, including hanging out with her friends. It was awkward at first, but he had slowly become adjusted and it didn’t hurt that he could spend the time looking at how happy Mia was. This time, the girls were talking about going out on Friday night to catch an underground concert for a new artist but he wasn’t interested in hearing more about how this up and coming rapper was insanely good-looking and even more talented at dropping beats. Instead, he pulls out his phone and texts his girlfriend who, much to his chagrin, had decided to sit across from him. Granted that their knees were touching and there really was no need to text her, Alex was compelled to let Mia know about his feeling of her being too far out of his reach. Luckily for him, Mia always engaged with his flirtation.

 

They got so absorbed in their little bubble that they didn’t notice that the conversations had stopped around them and the looks that Hanna, Sam, Kiki and Amira were giving each other. Sam was the first to speak up.

 

“If you two are just going to text each other with those adorably stupid smiles on your faces, can you please just get a room and make out already?”

 

Mia blushed profusely but Alex laughed then shrugged his shoulders. It didn’t seem like such a bad idea.

 

* * *

 

_Donnerstag 18:45_

 

Mia had been unable to study for her upcoming exams for the last two hours mostly because Alex had not texted her since he had dropped her home that afternoon, which was very much unlike him. Just as she was about to text him to ask what he had been up to, her phone lights up signalling a new message from her boyfriend telling her to put on a warm coat and meet him downstairs. Her suspicion that he was up to something was confirmed when she found him leaning against his Porsche, practically beaming, and refusing to tell her where he was taking her.

 

However, as he navigated through the darkened streets of Berlin, their hands tightly clasped together over the center console of the car, Mia noticed a few familiar buildings and figured out where they were headed. As Alex set the car into park, he turned towards her and asked if she was ready. Unlike the first time he brought her there, this time Mia was giddy with anticipation, and she walked close to Alex, hands still joined as they ride the elevator to the rooftop. When the elevator doors open, the view still amazes her, but what causes Mia to launch herself into Alex’s arms is the fact that he had set up a makeshift cinema for the two of them.

 

Turning around, still held in place by Alex’s arms around her, she admires the effort he had gone to to set up a projector, screen, beanbags, blankets, snacks and her favorite cold cocoa, as he whispers “surprise” into her ear. He leads her to the beanbags, sitting them down with Mia leaning into his side before handing her some cocoa.

 

“Much better than the first time you were here?”

 

She leans into him and nods into his chest before looking back up at him. “Is this what you meant by ‘business’?”

 

“Yeah. I figured that we should go on a date that wasn’t just at my apartment or the skate park and also as a way to make up for the Valentine’s date I missed. Am I forgiven?”

 

“Not completely.” She lightly shoves him as he chuckles and pulls her in for a tighter hug. “You stood me up!”

 

Alex leans forward to grab a DVD and shows her the cover of Casablanca, stating “which is why I brought this tonight”.

 

Her heart bursting with love for her boyfriend, Mia kisses Alex fully on the mouth, making him drop the DVD. Their kisses tasted like sweet cocoa and Casablanca was long forgotten on the floor. This was going to be a memorable date indeed.


End file.
